Display technologies have progressed at a rapid rate in recent years, with the advent of plasma displays, flat panel displays, three-dimensional (“3-D”) simulating displays and the like. Such advanced displays can be used for televisions, monitors, and various other electronics and processor-based devices. Processor-based gaming machines adapted to administer a wager-based game are but one particular example of the kind of specialized electronic devices that can benefit from the use of such new and improved display technologies.
Recent advances in such display technologies include the development of displays having multiple layers of screens that are “stacked” or otherwise placed in front or back of each other to provide an overall improved visual presentation on a single combined display unit. Examples of such multi-layer displays include those that are commercially available from PureDepth, Inc. of Redwood City, Calif. The PureDepth technology incorporates two or more liquid crystal display (“LCD”) screens into one physically combined display unit, where each LCD screen is separately addressable to provide separate or coordinated images between the LCD screens. Many of the PureDepth display systems include a high-brightened backlight, a rear image panel, such an active matrix color LCD, a diffuser, a refractor, and a front image plane, which devices are laminated to form a device “stack.”
The basic nature of a multi-layer display using stacked screens strongly encourages at least some form of coordination between the various images on the multiple screens. While various images on each separate screen might be clear and comprehensible if each screen were used separately in a traditional single screen display format, independent, uncoordinated, and unsynchronized images and/or text on these screens when stacked together can result in an unintelligible mess to a viewer. Such independent and uncoordinated images and/or text tend to obscure or completely block each other in numerous locations, making the combined visual presentation dark and largely unreadable.